


Lovely Evening

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Gal Gun (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting day of protecting his girlfriend Kaoruko from various people targeting her she feels the need to reward her boyfriend Motesugi Tenzou with an offer to spend the night with her. Accepting it, he finds himself doing more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I might as well put this note at the very beginning: I really like Gal*Gun and with the release of Gal Gun: Double Peace nearly two weeks ago I decided that I should write something. Now, this is going to be very explicit especially since Gal*Gun has the CERO equivalent of the ESRB's M rating. If anyone wants to post more Gal*Gun stories then feel free to do so.

Motesugi Tenzou sighed in relief as he arrived at the gates of the mansion along with his girlfriend Sakurazaki Kaoruko. It had been a very exhausting day for him as Kaoruko had been the victim of three attempted kidnappings. However all of the attempts were foiled by Tenzou as he did not want to lose his girlfriend, especially since that as the eldest daughter of the Sakurazaki Conglomerate there would be a lot at risk if she were successfully kidnapped. Upon arrival, two members of the Security Police that Tenzou did not recognize greeted the two lovebirds and focused on Tenzou before one of them said, "You look exhausted, Motesugi-sama. I take it that you've had a very busy day?"

"Yes. There were no less than three attempts to kidnap Kaoruko-sempai today, and I was kept busy foiling every attempt and keeping an eye out for future attempts." Tenzou replied.

The other member of the Security Police that Tenzou did not know then said, "You've done very well today, Motesugi-sama. Ojou-sama, it is 18:30 hours right now. Shall we send Motesugi-sama home?"

Kaoruko shook her head in disagreement as she heard her own stomach growl and said, "No, I want Tenzou to dine with me tonight at the very least."

The first member of the Security Police frowned slightly at this and said, "You heard Ojou-sama, Motesugi-sama. You will dine with her tonight. I will be frank here: I do not trust you to be alone with Ojou-sama, but I will try to tolerate you as she has chosen you as a future husband."

It was immediately after that conversation that Tenzou and Kaoruko were escorted to the dining room of the mansion by the two Security Police members and after about ten to fifteen minutes of waiting dinner was served. Both lovebirds showed expert etiquette while eating and when they were finished Kaoruko asked, "Tenzou, would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

The first member of the Security Police said, "Ojou-sama, are you serious about this!?" and the other member added, "The Sakurazaki Conglomerate will lose prestige if you bear a child now, Ojou-sama!"

Kaoruko's reply was, "Oh, relax. It's my safe time of the month right now. It won't end until the end of next week."

Tenzou was quite surprised but kept the blush on his face at a light pink by calming himself and said, "I am honored to sleep with you, Kaoruko-chan."

The two members of the Security Police had defeated expressions on their faces and the first one said, "Since this is what Ojou-sama desires, we have no choice but to accede to her wishes." before they escorted the two lovebirds to Kaoruko's room. Once they arrived, Tenzou asked Kaoruko, "So. . . how shall we do this Kaoruko?" as they stepped out of their indoor slippers and with Tenzou removing his socks while Kaoruko removed her black tights and green blazer before setting them aside as she let her hair down.

"I was thinking about this, Tenzou." Kaoruko said before pushing him back and sitting him on her bed. Tenzou smiled and pulled her in. She allowed him to unbutton her shirt and set it aside once it was undone. Tenzou in turn allowed Kaoruko to remove his own shirt and set it aside. She saw that Tenzou's chest was moderately muscled and he needed it to help in protecting her from kidnappers while he in turn saw that she was moderately endowed, having a healthy B-Cup bust that would draw a man's attention and a black bra to enhance that. Looking down her stomach, Tenzou noticed Kaoruko's beautiful hips and then down to her legs.

"I take it that this is the first time you've seen me like this?" Kaoruko asked.

"Yes, Kaoruko." Tenzou replied. He then placed his hands around her waist and turned her around so that she was facing away from him and got a view of Kaoruko's rear. Tenzou then pulled her skirt down to below her thighs and then let it drop to her ankles, exposing Kaoruko's black panties and her soft ass. She let a moan out as Tenzou ran a hand down her spine as his other hand zipped down his pants. He then grabbed both of Kaoruko's hips and pulled her back to sit on his lap, her buttocks grinding against his erection.

Moans escaped them both as Kaoruko pushed back on Tenzou's hardening penis. Soon she began a steady rocking rhythm against him, his legs spread with her own legs in between his and Kaoruko's hands on Tenzou's knees. Her upper body leaned forward while her lower half kept the steady rhythm. Both of Tenzou's hands were holding the blonde girl's hips and assisting her in her rocking motions. Every movement either of them made caused Tenzou to harden if it was possible.

"Kaoruko. . ." Tenzou said. A moan escaped her lips as she heard her lover say her name.

"Tenzou. . . I need you." Kaoruko said as she felt Tenzou's manhood poke her ass. That prompted him to increase his grip on her hips and make her moan. Tenzou gently pushed her up and dropped his pants and underwear before he said, "You're quite a tease. I like that about you, Kaoruko."

Kaoruko removed her bra and panties before she pushed him back onto the bed in a sitting position and then wrapping her legs around his waist as she got onto his lap. Kaoruko also grabbed Tenzou's penis and placed it near her vagina. She then said, "You can start now."

With that cue, Tenzou began to thrust into his lover and penetrating her womanhood with his manhood. Kaoruko's hymen stretched to the point of 'breaking' and Tenzou began to fondle her breasts to distract her from the pain. The moans that resulted meant that he was on the right track and continued, ensuring that she received full pleasure by making slow and gentle thrusts. Kaoruko did not want him doing all of the work though and her hips began to move on their own, making him moan in pleasure as well.

The two gradually quickened their pace. Tenzou supported himself by grabbing Kaoruko's hips, and she grabbed his hips as well. She moaned, "Tenzou, I. . . I'm about to cum!"

"Cum for me. . . Kaoruko!" Tenzou moaned.

A few seconds later, Kaoruko yelled, "Tenzouuuu!" as she climaxed for the first time. Tenzou gave a calmer shout of Kaoruko's name as his sperm shot into her. Tenzou noticed that the clock on a wall in the room read 19:15 hours and said, "This is quite lovely. Good thing it's a Sunday tomorrow otherwise I'd have to leave soon and return home to get ready for school."

Kaoruko, still straddling Tenzou and with his penis inside her, slumped forward and said, "I'm getting tired. It is good that we don't have school tomorrow Tenzou."

Tenzou and Kaoruko fell asleep entwined together shortly afterward, but not before she gave him a kiss on the lips.


End file.
